black & white moon
by midnightsdream92
Summary: Anastasia inherits a unusual book store from her long lost grandmother and is thrown into the world of vampires, werewolves and magic, when she gets her true family secret on her 21st birthday but when she does all hell breaks lose & every1's out for her
1. not a clue

**This is my new story**

**hope u like :)))))**

As I walked down the gloomy early morning path, I had a feeling like someone was watching me. I looked back and of course nobody's around. It was still dark, so the path that lead to my store was empty of human life. Darn it I knew I shouldn't have watched that stupid scary movie last night. Even though I still had that feeling of being watched, I finally made it to my bookstore. I always found my store M & P BOOKS to be safe and comforting ever since my grandmother Ayana passed and left it to me. Even though I didn't know my grandmother very long since I was put up for adoption though never adopted just thrown through different foster homes. I was very surprised that she left it to me although I was her only family, but still. She was a crazy funny old lady but always up and about talking nonsense that's why her death was such a surprise to me, The coroner said she died from a heart attack and what confused me more was that nobody showed for her funeral even though I put it in the newspaper, shaking the sadness off I opened the store and prepared for business. While I was on the computer entering data I heard the door open, please please, please not another weirdo that will be the hundredth time like in the past week. Even though I couldn't see the customer since my check out desk was all the way in the corner which I hated, you should see the customers when they come in ugh!

Grandma why did you put this kind of set up as a bookstore?

I'd have to get this place renovated and switched around or I would go crazy. I looked around for my planner ugh jeez I must have left it in the back room, I went to the back room to retrieve it and of course my little bell on the desk rang.

"Be there in a sec" I yelled.

When I finally found it, I opened the back door and seen who was at the register. I almost died I think I possibly dropped my jaw. He was the most gorgeous man I've ever saw. He had short dark hair luscious brown eyes and the best figure. he was like a linebacker, very muscular with tanned skinned like actually real tanned skin not artificial like what most people these days contaminate their skin with, I never understand why, do you like to be orange?. I finally righted myself before I made myself look more like an ass.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

Please not a weirdo, please, please, please.

"Um yes I actually couldn't find what I was looking for" he said.

"Um...ok do know the author's name?" I asked.

"Um yes that's actually all I know her name is Lidia Rice"he said in a husky voice.

"ok let me see" I said.

I looked on the computer she was not in my store or on the web hmm.

"Are you sure I can't find her, we don't have her in the store and she's not on the web either" I said looking back at him. He looked shocked slightly and confusion plastered on his face. What a funny but sexy look. Wow this guy could pull off anything, within seconds he turned back to his usual self, kind of sexy scary you can't mess with me thing.

"Did you just say the web?" he asked with a smirk.

um yeah duh great he's hot but stupid, their goes that.

"Yes I did I can't find her" I said honestly.

Silence

We kind of just stared at each other for a minute.

"Can I please speak with Ayana Thorton please then?" he asked politely.

"Um she passed two weeks ago.. I run the shop now I'm her granddaughter "I said sadly.

He looked me up and down...hold up who does he think he is? Just because he's hot does not give him right to judge me or look at me that way. ugh if I didn't need the money for school I would kick him out which would probably be hard since he's huge...did he just sniff the air?.

"Well I'm sorry for your loss, she was an amazing women had great talents, I'm Marcus storm from the silver pack, I didn't know she had a daughter let alone a granddaughter" he said shacking my hand and what the hell did he mean by pack?

"Anastasia Thorton, Anna for short. I'm newly discovered granddaughter meet her about two months ago" I said proudly.

"and what do you mean pack?" I asked.

He looked at me curiously. "Surely you must know Anastasia what I mean I can smell what you are as soon as I walked in the store" he said.

I had no frigging clue what he was talking about and most certainly a weirdo ah just great. What the hell was he talking about smelling me? I know I took a shower this morning, he must mistake the lavender smell that always perfumed the book store I have no clue how since I've found nothing that would create the smell. Ok this has got to stop, he needs to get out my store now, I don't care how hot he is. Well he must have seen the confusion on my face because he just kept looking at me.

"um is that all..Marcus I have stuff to get to" I said trying to push him out the door in the nicest possible way.

I know that was mean but seriously he's acting and saying weird things.

"ok so let me get this straight Anastasia you don't know what you are or what I am correct?" he asked.

"ah yes yes and yes" I answered.

"Well how would you like to go on a date with me Anastasia? it would be my honor"he asked eyeing me.

Holy shit what did he just say?

"ugh what?" I asked confused

"well would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked again

um what do I say? I haven't been on a date in a year, and wasn't I just trying to get rid of him? And calling him a weirdo ah what the hell live a little.

"ok"

He gave me his card and left. What the hell did I just do? ..and I have to call him? Oh no not happening, I don't call guys they called me I'm above that…jeez who am I kidding I'm terrified to call him or any guy.

I swear life just keeps getting better...not. At least it's my twenty first birthday next week!. But I did feel a little annoyed that I would not get that date, because I was defiantly not calling him oh well guess it's fate, after all he was hot but weird.


	2. a night to remember

**SECOND CHAPTER!**

**HOPE YOU LIKE!**

**I LOVE THIS CHAPTER !**

I threw myself into work and school for the next couple of days not thinking of Marcus at all. I finally had gotten the store cleaned and how I wanted it. I put the checkout desk right where I can see the customers walk in and greet them. I opened shop again with few customers coming in; I didn't know how my grandmother made any money really. I knew when she left me the store I would have to switch my major to business in order to know what decisions I should make for the store and what was best I wasn't just going to give up on it. It was a part of my family that I never had, before I met my grandmother.

This store had to have some potential, I mean seriously I looked at past financial records for the store she made pretty good money over the last year that I looked at; I don't understand what's happened ever since I took over the store it just went downhill. After no customers I closed shop and walked home since it was only a few blocks from the store. I got to my house within ten minutes. It was a small but gorgeous little home old fashioned outside but inside was more modern, funny because it's former owner was an old lady know as my grandmother. She left me the store and the house and all her belongings with it. When I opened the door my dog Mr. jiggles don't ask my friend named him, came running to me. He was an odd creature smarter than usual but he was the man of the house. Soon as I got to the kitchen the phone rang.

"Hello?"

It was my friend Jess.

"Hiya Anna ten hours till you twenty-first birthday!" she sounded to excited.

"I know I can't wait, but I can't go out till later tomorrow I have a store to run"

"boo your boring" she whined.

"I gotta live Jess, why don't you come over tonight watch a movie and hang?"

"ok but tomorrow night we are so going bar hoping and dancing or I'll drag you from your bookstore understood?" she said trying to sound stern.

"Fine see you in twenty minutes bye"

I jumped in the shower real quick and got pj's on. When I was done the doorbell rang. I got to the door and Jess was already walking through babbling like she always did. We watched three 80's and ate some ice cream after five hours of that, I started feeling sick so I told her I wanted to go to bed and she said bye and left. I walked to my room feeling dizzy and sick all at once I laid down and fell asleep.

I had the oddest dream I was on a street with no sign of life around me. I was running from whenever was following me, then I stopped and realized I didn't want to run anymore. I turned back ready to confront them all of them no matter how many. But nobody was there, Then when I looked all around I heard a crackle and something hit me and threw me across the street, It didn't register in my mind until I hit the ground and my head bounced against the concrete. I tried getting up but my whole body hurt. I ached in everyplace, I didn't have enough time to react when someone from the shadows appeared and stabbed me in the chest it felt like fire running threw me, paralyzing me and at that moment I knew I was going to die. my eyes shut, the pain overwhelming me, I felt the blood come up in my mouth I wanted to choke but I couldn't, hearing a mans voice, a crunch and a thud, screams erupted noises all around why I laid and was slowly dying. A man was shouting at who or what I had no idea or did I? I couldn't think straight the pain was clouding my thoughts. When I heard his words they sounded familiar but I couldn't place who it was, I tried opening my eyes but couldn't so I just tried to listened, he was shouting.

"Are you happy you finally did It...your own kind you disgust me...I warned you, you didn't listen now you will pay, hell will be after you until you and your families are all dead, no bloodline will survive MARK MY WORDS"

When the voice silenced so did everything else surrounding me, I felt hands on my face. I knew I only had seconds to live and all I heard was "I'm sorry please forgive me for what I've done and what I must do".

I woke up and sat up so fast my head spun it was pounding from the horrible dream. ugh I closed my eyes, great on my twenty-first birthday. But other than that I felt awesome different, somehow after a couple of minutes with my eyes closed my headache receded and I finally opened my eyes and I gasped my room was in shreds. The only thing that was safe was my bed my dresser was smashed as well as the mirror. I stepped over the glass and went to the closet nothing was wrong with it, since the doors were closed how did I sleep threw that? And what happened? I had no idea. The dream left me shaking but I just tossed it aside it was only a dream. I was going to worry about my room later, it was my twenty-first birthday and nothing was stopping me from having an awesome birthday, since all my past 20 odd birthdays sucked. I just stepped over the glass and mess on the floor and jumped in the shower. When I got out, I blow dried my hair and straightened it and applied a little eyeliner and put on the outfit I picked out for my birthday. A dark purple strapless dress not to short about mid-thigh and put on a black shoulder jacket to make it appropriate for work and black high-heels. I knew the whole outfit would complement my dark hair, chocolate brown eyes and skinny curvy figure. I had to presume I looked sexy because the darn mirror was broken. I knew nobody had broken in because all the other rooms in the house were fine. I ate breakfast and fed Mr. jiggles though he was nowhere to be seen. I brushed my teeth put on perfume and walked out the door feeling great and no headache. When I got to the block where my store was, I seen a bunch of people in a line. When I made it to my store I realized they were all there to go into my store wow this was starting out as a great day.


	3. getting wierd

**Well heres the third chapter**

**soo happy from all the reviews..**

**and story follows :)))**

I opened shop and people poured in. I prepared for business. There was about twenty people or so that entered the shop and when my first customer came to the desk she shook my hand and said her name was Betty a older women about mid sixty's. The book she had brought me was very old I looked at it, the name was the oddest thing she had to be kidding me and I didn't know where she had gotten it.

"Excuse me Betty this book is not sold in my store"

"Yes it is dear, miss Ayana sold it to me herself, I'm here to get half me money back that's how it works she said"

This lady must have been baking to many cookies, because I'm sure that my grandmother did not sell a book by a author named royal Johnson and the craziest thing is its was your basic protection spells. I looked at her and smiled she must have gone batty years ago.

"ok sure I'm just going to go into the back and check the records" when I came back she was gone and the book was their with five hundred dollars on top. Wow she must have been on something. I took the book and put it in a drawer just in case she came back. When the next customer came, the book he had was even stranger it looked even older then the last book but was called fifty ways to kill a lower level demon by Lyra Deka. I just keep looking at the book when a girl about around seventeen came up to me.

"Are you hiring? I've interned at the only other book store so I have experience"

I actually wasn't going to hire anyone since business was slow but I guess I could I knew what it was like to be seventeen and find a job.

"Sure can you start right now? help these customers please while I go in the back and check something ah whats your name?"

"Willow"

I left her to it and went to the back and looked for the book records, I knew I put it some where but I couldn't find it.

"ugh come on reveal yourself to me" I said as I looked, I mean its not like it would work.

But I got something entirely different a whole huge freaking bookshelf appeared against the empty wall of the back room and boy did it scare the shit out of me. I walked up to it, trying to see what books were on is but they had no titles clearly the shelf holding the books was ancient. when I went to reach for it I just couldn't get, it was like there was some sort of invisible shield, when I tried harder I was knocked back threw the air and hit the door.

"ow " I righted myself and opened the door a smidgen and told willow I just dropped a box. I was not going to let her or my customers a thing about being throw across a room by a shelf they would think I was going crazy. I marched over to the bookshelf and examined it. I looked on the right side of the shelf nothing was there but on the left side was a symbol it looked like a pentacle with stars going threw it. I touched it, then I felt this horrible pain in my hand and I pulled away what was there was a small medal silver spike that had went in my hand and I as I looked my blood slowly traced threw the pentacle but what happened next surprised me even more, The the medal spike glowed and with out realizing I said "with my blood reveal what is to be seen by only me" and I put my hand on my mouth and walked back toward the door but i had this feeling like I should try to get the book again so of course little old me and my curiosity did it anyway. If I get thrown again I'm so going to be pissed. So I walked to the book shelf and to make it weirder the books had titles were now legible and believe me it got even weirder as I read them. but when I came across a book that peaked my interest though it looked out of place since every other title was about the same thing, I gulped I finally realized my grandmother thought she was a flipping witch. I hesitated one more time then closed my eyes and went to grab the book and to my surprise I grabbed it and it was all rather dramatic. Soon as I realized I didn't get thrown back, I ran to the door and slid down it. The book in my hand could possibly tell me who my mother was and my father. It was the Thorton family tree and it was a very large book I opened it and passed threw some pages it started back to the 1100's, wow we had a long line of girls but as I went threw it their was some guys as well but they all seemed to die in there teens or mid twenty's that was odd. What seemed like forever I finally came to recent lines, I found my grandmother with a guy named Alford their was a small star next to both their names as well as the majority of the past names I've seen but not all hmm also odd. I was scared to look further but I did they had two daughters Athalia and Ara jeez I guess all A's for our line. When I looked my grandmother name again her death date was under her name hmm how did that get there?. But I shrugged it off and went back to the task at hand, there was my name but no line attached to either daughter I couldn't believe it, I was so close but it crashed and burned I don't understand both daughters had no death date so they must still be alive. But before I could think anymore, someone knocked on the door I closed the book."hold on a sec" and put it back on the shelf I couldn't possibly let anyone see my grandmother's weird magic books on or the shelf so I really hoped this worked "with my blood I ask you to hide once more" and it did the bookshelf went back into the wall and that's all it looked like a wall. This whole store is weird. I turned around and walked out and willow had served every customer their wasn't one insight.

"I'm sorry willow to have put you with so much work but I just been getting a lot of weirdo's coming into the store lately how'd you get them out?"

she looked at me funny.

"ugh what weirdo's their the store regulars aren't they?" what? I know that man brought me that weird book hmm things were just getting weirder.

"ah there's just been a lot of people bringing in magic books for some reason but if you get them just send them away".

She looked completely shocked I know I was to...I'm glad I'm not the only one.

"ah Anastasia right?...isn't miss Ayana your grandmother? I mean I just found out but isn't magic books what you suppose to sell?"

was she going looney as well?.

"no I sell regular books"

she just looked dumbfounded.

"ah ok willow well here's sixty dollar for three hours of work and if you leave you number ill call you when I need you" I pulled the money out my purse and handed it to her. She looked sad, ugh why did she have to look sad?

"One thing though some man left you a message and a women left you a small wooded jewelry box thing, I left it on the desk" with that she walked out, and I felt horrible.

I looked at the desk and there was a a note from Marcus he wanted me to meet him a La Bella restaurant tomorrow night and had wished me a happy birthday how did he know? I couldn't believe he still wanted to go out with me even though I blew him off. After the note I seen the wooded jewelry box I opened it up and there was a note inside...

_dearest Anastasia,_

_happy 21st birthday,_

_I hope you have great gifts and happiness,_

_life changes as we age and yours will finally_

_be for filled and it is time to begin your_

_destiny this is my gift to you..._

_use it wisely..._

and that's all it said. I looked down something was covered in a velvet blue cloth I unwrapped it, it was a beautiful knife or dagger as you will. The hilt was bone with a purple jewel at the tip I turned it around it had my named on it, in small fancy letters. I read the note again I didn't understand it at all so I put the dagger in my purse and cleaned up and closed shop and headed to the bar Jess wanted to meet at called the deathly hallows.

**Hehe do you know what kind of book store it is? also if you can figure out the real name for the store you name will be announced in next chapter! (hint: check first chapter….the names are abbreviated) **

**Do you know what Anastasia is?**

**Vampire will be in next chapter!**

**Fun Fact: I got willows name from willow smith (whip my hair).**

**Review if you'd like...:)**


	4. Keenan

**Hope you like it...**

**I'm so happy with the reviews..**

**thanks to _seekerheart & pheobep3 _**

_**:)**_

I walked to the deathly hollows which was only about ten blocks away, though usually I wouldn't mind, but with heels on was a whole different story. I got to the club and walked right in ready to have a fun time without any worries. The club was like any other club but the main colors here were black and red. The club was overall very large and housed two floors. The first floor was where the the DJ booth and dance floor was with a bar and the second floor was more I wouldn't say quiet in the least but where you could hang and take a breather and just drink. I knew I was meeting Jess upstairs first were she had RSVP a cush as we call it. All around upstairs was huge circle red cushions with a black canopy on top and a small rounded table on the the side to hold the drinks and of course a second bar. I seen Jess at the the further back of the upstairs and soon as I got In her view she ran right to me and hugged me almost knocking me over. The music blaring in my ear it was hard to hear what she was saying something like happy birthday your gonna get a man tonight. I smiled Shaking my head, we went over to the cushion and she order us two chocolate cake shots, I downed it and was ready to party. Leaving my purse at the table I went to the dance floor with Jess and danced what seemed like forever. When I finally was tired and was ready to have a few more drinks I left Jess to dance with her new found partner and went to the bar.

"Two shots of tequila please"

I really just wanted to get drunk and have a good time. Even though I had school in the morning I couldn't careless. Soon as I got my two shots, a man came up to me and asked the bartender for two shots as well.

"Now I couldn't possibly let this young lady have all the fun now can I" he said smiling.

I looked him over he was rather gorgeous with blond hair and with what looked like black eyes. He wasn't overall muscular he had a nice fit body which was fine with me, and had a presence that seemed like he took up the whole room. I looked up to his face and smiled.

"I guess not then shall we?"

we cheered and we drank both shots at the same time.

"Names Keenan and yours?"

"Anastasia but call me Anna for Short"

he looked at me with a wicked smile.

"Well Anna would you like to dance?"

why not?

"Sure but one more drink"

I got a apple martini downed it and we went to the dance floor. We danced what seemed like a life time and it was so fun he moved so gracefully like he danced for decades. When we finally broke apart and went upstairs on the table was a pitcher of liquor from Jess, me and Keenan drank the whole thing just to add I was way drunk. I laid down on the cushion while Keenan sat next to me he was so handsome and funny I had the urge to kiss him badly, but no matter how drunk I was not the type to kiss or do anything with a stranger like whorish much?. We talked and told each other about ourselves until Jess came back with here dancing partner basically screaming happy birthday to me then rather stumblingly she pulled a birthday bag out and handed to me. I retrieved the two wrapped gifts one small and one rather large. I opened the big one it was a Ouiji board a authentic one at that it was wooded with carvings all over it it looked really old, I said thanks and set it aside. I opened the next present and it was a jewelry box I opened it it was a silver ring with a what looked like a moon stone on it. It was so beautiful I got up and hugged Jess she was my only best friend and she was always there for me. I thanked her and showed Keenan.

"Why don't you put it on now, Its so beautiful it will match you perfectly"

I smiled and put it on within seconds it felt like it was burning my skin.

"ow it hurts" I quickly took it off.

I looked at everyone around me and only Keenan didn't look confused.

"The ring was burning my finger maybe I drank to much Jess you ready to head home?"

she nodded and went to pay the V.I.P section in full. I looked at Keenan he looked like he was observing me. I smiled and laid my hand on his it was neutral cold yet warm. I didn't want to leave him, he was so nice but I knew I had to get home.

"Well it was nice meeting you Keenan but I gotta go" I think it was a slur though.

I was getting up to leave when he caught my hand.

"At least let me walk you to your car or something"

"I don't have a car I walked here" well I'll only let him walk me till I'm two blocks away just to be safe.

"ok but Jess has to go home first where is she?"

I looked around she came out of the bathroom looking like a zombie she was drunk, it was defiantly time to go. I grabbed her arm and my purse and gift bag and with Keenan behind me we walked out into the fall warm air. We walked, well kind of stumbled to Jess's house which was only two blocks from the bar which was so convenient. When we got there, she couldn't exactly function well, so Keenan opened the door and she went in without saying goodbye. When we left to go to my house the air felt I don't know different. After three blocks and talking with him I had this sudden feeling like I was in danger, I stopped and so did he, he looked at me and his face in question. It must be that I'm drunk, shaking it off and continued walking. We were walking in silence when all a sudden out of no where, I was being pushed by Keenan. We hit the ground hard and my breathe was taken out of me. I opened my eyes and Keenan was fighting someone which was hard to see, it looked like a blur and within seconds there was eight more people. I got up which was hard to do in the damned heels and I went in my purse and grabbed the dagger drunk or not I was not going down without a fight. I took off my heels and prepared myself but they never came but ten feet of me.

"ANNA GET OUT OF HERE RUN!" Keenan yelled.

I wasn't going to leave him for his death, weather I just meet him or not even though I was scared out of my wits. I took a quick glance five more people appeared and I really didn't know what to do but run so I did I ran into the direction of Keenan but their was no hope, he was no where to be seen. So I ran and ran till I couldn't anymore and to my awful surprise they were in front of me somehow girls and guys alike.

I turned around, surrounded I ready my self with dagger in hand.

"what are you waiting for? What do you want?" I yelled turning.

They said nothing but when five of them came at me it was so fast they appeared in front of me. I tried stabbing the one man but he caught my hand and punched me in the face. I went straight down and boy did it hurt. I looked up at all of them and my fear exploded I knew I was going to die and they came towards me and I blanked out.

**Keenan's pov**

I had a feeling tonight that Anna was something special she appealed to me like no one had ever done before. I might have lived over six-hundred years but never had a women put such a pull on me. When she was leaving I felt horrible, I just had mere seconds with her well that's what it felt like for me. When I offered her a walk home I was going to ask her what she was ,but that seemed to forceful and usually I had a affect on people that they usually didn't interact with me. I'm so surprised she didn't realize half the club was staring at us. But what amazed me more was the ring that was a special kind of ring and it should have don't nothing but feel like a natural ring, which peaked me as odd. She was so intriguing to me I couldn't possibly not get to know her more she was something I never encounter before and that spoke volumes to me. She didn't seem to know what I was and that was very odd so when her friend came out the bathroom I was pissed because I knew she was feed on by another vampire. I would most certainly deal with him later a person of interest to me and people surrounding them that meant a lot were safe no one was to touch her or them at all. But when I stepped outside it felt right to be with her. After dropping her friend off within mere minutes of walking she stopped but I didn't know why I looked at her questionably and smelled the air and heard nothing to be brought to attention. But within seconds I heard a crackle and I pushed Anna out of the way turning around there was a warlock and I immediately went for him we fought and it was not very difficult to dodge his spells killed him in a instant, I turned and seen eight people going after Anna, I yelled for her to run but I couldn't help her. Five more jumped me and magic was rather hard to fight when it coming at you in all directions. I was thrown across to the next street but landed on my feet and I continued to fight them. I ripped the witched head off and threw it to the other witch and broke her neck. I heard a spell coming at me when I turned and ran towards Anna to help her, but I was hit by the damn spell and went face first into the ground though spells can't kill me depending on how powerful the witch or warlock, it could do considerable damage. I quickly recovered and turned and their was four more, I did not have time for this I quickly and swiftly decapitated them all in seconds and left them. I heard more approaching but I had to get to Anna with spells flying everywhere I ran dodging them running towards Anna and when I got to the street I was blinded by a bright white light. I was brought to my knees and that was something I never done in my years as a vampire. When the light disappeared I tasted magic and it was powerful magic like no other. I looked up and what I saw was truly amazing and scared the hell out of me, and that's what scared me more it takes a lot to bring fear. What I saw was Anna lifted off the ground and she looked so beautiful but also scary she had completely black eyes and she floated in the air, her skin was luminous it glowed so beautifully, Like black and white together. Their was about twenty or so figures in front of her and before I got my thoughts together I was hit by a rather strong spell behind me and I was throw across the street mere feet away from Anna. She turned her headed toward my attackers and with a flick of her wrist I ball of black and white flew towards them and you only heard silence when I looked around me there was a clear film around me. I couldn't move nor fight them to get them away from Anna, and believe me they were trying with each person trying to kill her with their death spells she counter it with five gone one tried to hit me and the film protected me. I looked at Anna she looked so distant and different from herself. When I heard the crackle I was infuriated by this protection I was infuriated I was leader of the vampires, not some peasant that cant protect himself. I seen the last ten people chanting a surge of power surrounded them they threw it at Anna and I yelled she looked like she wasn't worried her black eyes only blinked and with both hands ever single of the attackers were killed. Then some how disappeared and the film around me diminished and I ran for Anna and she was falling to the ground looking like her regular self..

**Review or follow please thanks for reading though means a lot...:)**


	5. witch

**thanks to all that read and follow the story and review!**

**hope you like...:)**

**(Keenan pov)**

When I caught her she looked very pale. She was unconscious but breathing fine. I knew she was alright but I was stunned how powerful this witch was. I have never seen such power radiate from one person, multiple yes but not one. She looked so fragile and yet I knew I had to get her home between the partying and this she would surely be exhausted but I didn't want to scare her. I followed her scent to a little house only a block or so away from where the small battle I would call it happened. I got to the door and realized that I hadn't a key though I didn't use the things since I am a powerful man and I wasn't worried of someone coming in my house it gave a feel of "do not enter" I am told. Ah the purse though I thought inappropriate to rummage threw a nice young ladies belongs, it was only to help her out. I balanced her and had the keys out of the purse in no time. I opened the door and walked threw the house to a back room that was a bedroom that was destroyed. I walked over glass and laid her down. I've never felt a connection or pull to anyone like this before and I didn't know if I wanted to in get myself involved in a witches life. They could create many problems and this witch doesn't even know shes one and that could be lethal. I gave her one last look, left my business card and left still smelling her delicious smelling scent on me.

**(Anna's pov)**

I woke up with a massive headache and god help me I couldn't remember a thing from last night, but walking home with Keenan. I knew I had an eleven o'clock class and I had to get up and walk this hangover off and right myself. I called Jess but she didn't answer. I would have to check with her later I was worried, I haven't partied that hard since I was seventeen. I jumped in the shower and grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a red shirt and matching Nike shoes. I threw my hair up in a messy bun and grabbed my books and purse and walked to my car that I used on a occasion. It wasn't the best car a lemon really. I was lucky it got me to school and back and to be honest is was a not the fastest car In the world either. I made it to school with little time to spare and remembered I hadn't had anything to eat, grabbing a blueberry muffin and walked to my math class. After sitting down I went in my purse to grab a pen and I seen a business card it was Keenan's. He was a CEO of a company called A.B.I, I never heard of it, but I did want to see him again. I got threw my morning classes and hurried to get back to the store. I worried of what happened last night not remembering of how I got home itched at my brain, I knew I might be over reacting but I liked to know what happened. I went in the store and organized the finances and book orders thought I closed shop on Sundays I new I had work to do. I decided to stop what I was doing and call Keenan I truly hated calling a man but this was do. I dialed the number on my cellphone and I got a man that didn't sound like Keenan.

"hello A.B.I how can I help you"

I truly hated calling people.

"um...yes can I speak to Keenan?"

"Can I ask who's calling?"

"ah yes Anna Thorton"

"ok please hold ma'am"

I waited about three minutes before getting transfer to him and I was shaking my nerves on edge, ugh I had to get a hold of myself.

"hello Anna hows everything going?" I couldn't get a word out, his voice was like velvet.

"hello Anna?"

"ah yeah I'm here I'm ok I just ahhwanted to know what happened last night when we walked home?"

"well Anna I think we need to talk its very important can we meet for dinner or something?"

ow gosh I had a feeling this wasn't good.

"yeah sure"

"Tomorrow night then?"

"Sure Sally's diner?"

"Sure sure seven pm then, till then"

"ok bye"

"bye"

As soon as I hung up the phone, my store door opened I looked and it was Marcus! I smiled and he just came towards me with no emotion on his face.

"You were supposed to meet me for lunch today"

"ow jeez I totally forgot I'm sorry we can go now if you want"

"Yes we need to talk"

"ok" I grabbed my purse and keys and locked up the store. We walked to the near by cafe' and we grabbed a table and sat down at a table far from a window. I ordered a coffee and a croissant and he ordered the same. When we finished ordering I looked at him in the face and it was very serious.

**(marcus pov)**

when Looking at her I didn't know what to say. Although I was a man of very few words I didn't know how to break the news to her, she looked so innocent and fragile but put on a face that showed boldness. I couldn't believe that her grandmother hadn't told her what she was. She could be a danger to herself and to others. I though about it, getting yourself involved with a witch can only bring pain. I had a choice to make either tell her or endanger my pack. I decided the hard thing since telling her could be hard to bare.

"What I'm about to tell you is going to be hard to comprehend" she looked at me like I was crazy and I didn't even get to the "crazy" part.

"When I came in the store I learned that Ayana had not told you families incredible gifts" I held for a second.

"ok I'm listening" ok here it goes I usually wasn't one to get involved with peoples business but I had to do it for the pack.

"You come from a long line of witches and warlocks"

"Are you hitting the bottle or something?" I guess it not the worst that she could say.

"No I'm not..but you are a witch I can smell you..power oozes from you" she looked horrified.

"So your saying you smelled me...what do you mean by that?"

"exactly what it sounds like I'm a werewolf from the silver pack"

"I know it's not easy to hear Anna, but you need training, and to be honest you can't possibly run a magic and potions book store if you don't even know that it is"

"WHAT m-m-my bookstore is a magic bookstore" I nodded. I knew she was thinking everything over, she was acting very calmly from all that I just told her. It was worrying me to know she was taking it so well, moreover it worried me even more that she smelled of vampire and one that I didn't recognize at that.

"I know that what I'm saying is a lot to take in, but I have to ask where you, hanging around with a vampire? you reek of one"

"Are-are you kidding me? a vampire they don't even exist, let alone me hanging around one"she took a deep breathe and I knew it was all over.

"I'm not one to be rude but your nuts. I'm not a witch and your not a werewolf and I don't hang around with vampires, and last but not least of your accusations my bookstore has no magical books I should know I run the damn place" and with that she walked out of the shop, and too think after all that before I even mentioned the vampire she was fine how ironic. I didn't like the blood drinkers anyway.

I got up and paid the bill, though I didn't follow since I wanted to give her time to think about all that I had said, I wasn't in no hurry to be called a stalker it wasn't on my list of things to be called and anger a witch at that, even though she probably couldn't kill me, but I wasn't taking any chance. I had to keep an eye on her specially since she was around a vampire.

**Review if you'd like...**

**or follow...**

**fun fact: I got Marcus's last name (storm) from Richelle mead's book storm born lol...**


	6. nothings normal

**Soo here it is thanks for the reviews!**

**:)**

(Anna pov)

I walked away with little else to say, because there was much to say because he was nuts. I couldn't believe he would waste my time to tell me such lies, and the funny thing is when he said I came from a line of witches and warlocks my mind immediately went to my unusual bookcase. But he surprised me when he said I was hanging around with a vampire and everything went downhill from there. I couldn't take anymore. I went home and went right to bed. I woke up with another massive headache but I had to get up anyway, when getting out of bed I realized I still hadn't figured out what happened to my room and cleaned it for that matter. I got ready and put on nice tight red dress that was professional but fun and matched it with black strapped high heels and straightened my hair. I hurried to feed Mr. jiggles and was glad I installed a large doggie door so he could let himself out. I grabbed my homework for this week that I could do why I was at the store. I got to the store and opened shop I had little customers as before, and before I knew it It was time for dinner with Keenan. I walked home and got in my car and drove to the diner after fifteen minutes I was walking in the diner, towards the back of the diner where Keenan was seated. He didn't look like the diner eating type but I was. I slide in the booth and settled myself, I looked up and smiled. He didn't look happy, gosh what are we in gloom ville?

"Hey you don't look so happy"

"ow it's nothing just had a lot on my mind is all"

"ow" I felt so out of my comfort zone since I hadn't know what happened the other night.

"well I guess we should get right to the point" I nodded and waited, but what came out next was unexpected.

"so I'm guessing the wolf told you your a witch?" I really had to leave men alone altogether.

"What so your nuts to? and how did you know someone told me this ridiculous accusation?"

"I can smell him on you" here we go again. I just wanted know what happened to me.

"ok whatever, so what happened the other night?"

"Well we were walking and we were attacked" he seemed so calm. But I sure wasn't.

"What do you mean we were attacked? I woke up in my bed fine"

"Well it seems you are a very powerful witch, and many want you for themselves or you dead" he continued.

"your the most powerful witch I've ever seen you even protected me" he didn't look fond of that last part.

"So basically your saying I'm the most powerful witch?"

"yes" I stared at him and wondered how two men who I had just meet could say bunch of bull poopy within a forty-eight hour period. While I made this assessment I ordered some Pepsi and chicken Parmesan. After the waiter left I still didn't know what to say so I just sipped on my Pepsi and he just looked at me.

"ok so let theorize here and say I'm a witch I haven't done any "magic" to prove that I'm a witch"

"yes you have, the other night when we were attack but it seemed you were in a trance of sorts"

"yeah sure" I was starting to get a little testie. When my food arrived and Keenan hadn't ordered anything but a small soup I ate and sorted threw my thoughts while he just played with his food. I finished and I decided I had an experiment that I would conduct, but I didn't think that Keenan belonged there why I did it.

"ok can we talk about this later I want to think things over"

"Sure"

"ok well see ya, I'll call your office ok?"

"Sure" this man didn't speak very much.

As I was getting up I left fifteen dollars on the table and headed to the books store. I knew I was crazy when I opened the store to conduct this experiment. I dropped my purse on the counter and walked to the back jeez really hoped this was all just a dream. I believed in reality and how things worked nothing of magic and sorts things were explained and that was that. I went to to the exact spot where it had happened before. Now what had I said? Ow yeah.

"Reveal to me?"

I had one I eye open and one I closed because I knew this whole thing was weird. When it appeared my breathe hitched. I went to the pentacle and put my hand on it the silver thing pricked me and I said "with my blood reveal what is to be seen only by me". I looked over the many books and grabbed one that sounded simple it was a very old book with leather like front and back. I opened to the first page and scanned and read till I came to something I believed would be perfect for my experiment. It was a simple spell I guess you could say since I hadn't a clue. I read over the instructions a few times and then decided upon doing it. I went and locked myself in the back room and prepared for what I was doing. I placed my hand on the door knob to check make sure it was locked then I concentrated on the task at hand. I flicked my wrist and said the incantation, But it didn't work. I tried several more times and it was taking its Tull, After sitting and thinking I remembered the family history book that I was reading and had over looked. I went and grabbed the book and searched for the name Aliyah. She was born in the eighteen-hundreds and had a small star next to here name. I looked at the page with the stars and read what it said apparently she was the only accounted for one that had this "special" ability. I closed the book and went back to try again but with a twist. I sat down on the floor, in front the door and I closed my mind to only what I wanted to focus on. While relaxing I envisioned the door unlocking and flicked my wrist and I heard the door lock click. I sat there scared to open the the door though I know I heard it, but when I opened the door my life would certainly change. I took a deep breathe and reached for the door I turned the knob and it opened. I stood there for awhile with my mind completely blank, I didn't know what to think my whole life has just turned around without me even knowing. I did the only thing I could do I called Keenan. I told him that I did believe him but didn't tell him how I decided to figure out that he was right. I told him I needed help and he said he would meet me at my house, I told him how to get there and hung up. I needed to get my mind off things and I wanted go shopping but it was nine-thirty so I couldn't do that. So I did the next best thing I called willow up and asked her to work tomorrow she agreed. I went home cleaned up the mess in my room and went to play with Mr. Jiggles.

"Mr. jiggles you seem to be the only thing in my life that's normal". I was playing rope with him when he suddenly dropped the rope and ran to the other room, I followed him and when I got to the room there was no dog but a man, a naked man at that, I turned and ran screaming at the top of my lungs when Keenan came in crashing threw my front door jumping in front of me. The man that was suppose to be my dog walked in with a pair of men's clothes that I didn't know where he could have gotten. I was hiding behind Keenan waiting for the unknown man to jump us, looking around trying to find something that I could use as a weapon but nothing was around the hall way, frustrated that I was hiding behind a man which I didn't like, I seen my purse jumped for it and grabbed my dagger out of my purse after the dramatic scene, I ran at the man dagger in hand but to my surprise Keenan had me in a death grip before I even get to him. I looked at him servilely confused. He steadied me and said three words and those three words meant that nothing in my life was normal not even my dog.

"He's your familiar".

**Review if you'd like or story follow!**

**also I need some name idea's for the naked man/dog hahaha**


	7. Lysen

**Ok so this is a filler...**

**Anywho hope you like!**

**thanks for all the reviews and story follows!**

It was so ironic how I'm making tea for me and the two men sitting in my living room. When I, just ten minutes ago was trying to stab Lysen, my familiar, who Keenan had said he was a my protector of sorts. I put three cups and a sugar bowl on a tray and carried it to the living room and placed it on the coffee table only Lysen my familiar took a cup.

"No tea for you Keenan?"

"No thank you"

"OK"

"Ok so explain this to me, why do I have a familiar? and how did you even know I was a witch?" Lysen talked first.

"well your grandmother is, well was very well known in the supernatural community" I almost spit out my tea. Supernatural community? There was actually one?.

"So there's like a place where "supernaturals" live and go? Like in harry potter?" I know that was stupid to ask but I couldn't think of a better example.

"Harry Potter?" he truly looked confused. Was he not into popular movies?

"It's a movie that has magic and such,well and books. I actually have them in my shop, if you would like to read them"

"Sure" he didn't sound to enthusiastic.

"Anyway your grandmother came to my clan and asked for you to be appointed a familiar if you had one, which of course you do"he paused, took a sip of his tea and continued.

"A familiar is chosen by birth when a witch or warlock is born so is a familiar. we train for many years, when we turn eighteen we go to the oracle and give our blood, and we get the name of our counter-part we like to call it. But it is a strange science, not all magic users get familiars actually not even the most powerful do so were not sure why our how it works it just does"

"So basically I'm lucky to have gotten you and what do you exactly do again? I know you protect me but what else? And what do you mean by counter-part?" things just keep popping in my life I never signed up for.

"of course I protect you with my life, but I also get you threw your trials of your training and find you a teacher and the counter-part basically if you die I die"well I didn't want anybody to die for me.

"Teacher?"

"Yes a person that will teach you how to use your magic" hmm that should be loads of fun.

"ok and where do I find this teacher?"

he smiled. He was overall very handsome. He had shimmering bronze hair and hazel eyes with specks of black in them, how odd. His body was built, that I could see from his form fitting jeans and black T-shirt that was tight around his muscles. I had just realized I had three beautiful looking men that waltz into my life and no one of them were normal. Ow yes I have forgotten to mention the big shocker, Keenan was a vampire..yes a vampire I shrank a little. when I asked him did he smell a vampire on me because that what Marcus had said. He smiled a wicked smiled and said and I quote "I am that vampire Anna" I wanted to jump out the window that was right behind me and run like hell. But I composed myself and stood there, I mean Lysen was my familiar and he wouldn't let Keenan suck me dry, well that's what I was hoping anyway.

"I've already found one for you" Lysen seemed to hold his own space unlike Keenan seemed to fill the whole space around us but both of them were making me feel claustrophobic.

"oh?who?" that was fast.

"Royal Johnson"the name sounded so familiar.

"did he write a book?"

"Yes several actually" oh that's where I had seen the name, that lady Betty she had returned a book that was written by him.

"But there is a problem" Isn't there always?

"What?"

"He doesn't know he's training you and he hasn't train anyone in over twenty-five years and refuses to"but he was in his chair across the room.

"So exactly how am I suppose to get him to train me?"nothings ever easy.

"We go there and explain to him it's crucial and that Ayana is your grandmother"

"Ok so where does he live?" I couldn't believe I was even thinking of training in magic at all.

"He lives in a small burrow in EdinSprings"

"Where would that be?"

"It's in the Otherworld"

"Otherworld?"

"Yes where a lot of magic users and supernaturals live and go, though not all"

"We should actually leave now" now as in 2 a.m in the morning?

"Ah ok I guess Keenan you can go home now sorry for bothering you"I felt horrible and I was tired and rather stiff.

"Yes that would be best...I'm not a fan of the Otherworld...not many vampires are. But if you need anything call me ok?"

"Yes sure, thanks" he turned to Lysen.

"you know what we discussed earlier they are out for her, keep her safe" Lysen nodded and I was so confused when had they talked? When I was in the kitchen? Before I could ask Keenan left and Lysen wouldn't answer me...Jeez wasn't he my familiar? Why was he teaming with the vampire?. I made me and Lysen a sandwich and we ate and left to unknown Territory, well at least for me.

**So how was it? **

**Anna has all theses men in her life now...who do u think she should be with?**

**Also I need a guy name something old any takers?**

**REVIEW!**


	8. royal johnson

**Heres your christmas present!**

**lol hope everyone has a great holiday!**

**:)**

I realized as we walked to a location in the woods that I now walked the line of fairy tales. I read about such creatures and humans and seen them in movies. I was shocked, but what was that going to do for me? If I sat around and did nothing about this little problem. Who was I kidding? It was a huge problem I could be killed. I was told by Lysen I was in grave danger many supernaturals didn't like that I was so powerful and many wanted me gone. He had asked if I knew which one of my grandmother's daughters was my mother but I told him what my grandmother told me she didn't know only that she had gotten a letter saying I was alive and I was her granddaughter, and as would anyone I asked what happen to her daughters and she said that they were both alive and unwelcome in her home. I didn't question her anymore since the look on her face spoke volumes. My curiosity nagged at me but I wasn't about to piss off the only relative I had. Lysen stepped in front of me and snapped me out of my thoughts.

"oh sorry"I shifted utterly embarrassed.

"it'd fine...were here" I looked around utterly confused because we were only standing in the middle of the woods.

"ah Lysen I don't see anything" but then again in harry potter you had to tap bricks to get to the "Magic world" I guess you could say.

"That's because it's hidden so humans don't stumble upon it" he went to a tree and and I seen a pentacle just like the one on my bookcase in the back of the store. He laid his hand upon it and three silver cone shaped objects pierced his skin blood trickled into the pentacle and down the tree,he stepped away. A clear film began to appeared right beside the tree it looked as if it was shimmering like it held a substance.

"Lysen is that the way in?"it was rather Ironic because of the fact that this was a lot alike the working of made TV shows.

"Yes it is"he grabbed my hand and we stepped threw it felt like your walking threw a Cobb web it felt so odd. I looked around it was a place full of old Victorian style looking houses. I always loved older styled homes it just always appealed to me. It was just one of the most beautiful places I have ever seen ,green lawns and trees covered the surrounding area and homes all around it was a true site to see. We walked down the the narrow street and continued to for about ten minutes. We walked in silence one because I was so interested in the scenery and two because I just didn't have anything to say. when we stopped in front of a rather small looking house with a white picket fence and a luscious garden to complement the little house. We walked to the door knocked and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

I turned to Lysen ready to say what the heck is taking so long when a young man answered the door. I turned back to the man he was really tall probably 6 ft 5 and had long brown hair he had an aged aura about him, least of all to say he didn't look very happy to see us though I knew I was smiling like a dummy. What? I was excited its not everyday you get to learn magic and its a connection to my family no matter how strange they are. He took one good look at both of us though staying longer on me then was already shutting the door. What? How rude. He never got the chance to close it because Lysen had his hand on the door holding it and asking if we could speak to him it was urgent.

"very well" the man said thought not very happily.

He let us enter his home with a gesture of his rather long fingers and we followed him to his living room. The living room was overall rather seventy's, from the couch to the wall paper to the TV. I couldn't believe my teacher choose to live in an seventy's style home I tried to hold my laughter I just gave a look to Lysen. I wanted to laugh more because his name was Royal Johnson though he didn't live like royalty. We sat on the orange couch and he sat on the matching orange recliner, I felt like I was sitting on an orange.

"we would like to meet Royal Johnson" I said.

"I am Royal Johnson" he said. Well how was I suppose to know? I thought he was you know older.

"oh sorry hi I'm Anastasia Thorton" I said getting up to shake his hand, not surprising he left me hanging there so I just sat back down, his face was blank it showed no emotion. Lysen decided to interject then since the silence was all but about to kill me.

"Royal it is her granddaughter" Lysen said. He looked at Lysen.

"But Athalia or Ara didn't have children" Royal said.

"were not exactly who her mother is but were certain she is Ayana's granddaughter" Lysen said.

"and how would you?" royal said. I felt out of place and I hated when people talked about me like I'm not there even though I was sitting right there.

"she's powerful"Lysen said. Royal looked at me analyzing me I squirmed under his gaze.

"She looks like Ayana...identical to Ayana when she was younger" he said. I looked like my grandmother? Did anyone have pictures? I shook my head we were here to get me a teacher that question was for a later time.

"wait you Anna?" royal said.

"Yes its what I prefer besides Anastasia"I said.

"well my dear we have a big problem" he said.

"and what would that be?" I said.

"well your wanted dead or alive" he paused then continued.

"I'm surprised you made it here unscathed" he said.

"well considering what you said I guess I am lucky that's why I'm here to ask you to teach me magic..." I said

CRASH!

it would be my luck. I didn't have time to react the whole back of the house was blown to bits. I was throw across the room with Lysen catching me and landing on top to block me from the debre falling on me. I slammed so hard against the floor my breathe was taken from me and I tried to get some air to breathe but all I got was dust and was choking to death. I couldn't breathe and everything was going foggy I tried opening my eyes but it was beyond my control and I slipped into darkness.

**REVIEW!**

**thanks everyone for all your reviews and story follows :)**


End file.
